


Протекция и проекция

by DevilSoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку 1.7: Рамлоу/Баки, маленький Рамлоу знакомится с Зимним Солдатом в результате какой-либо случайности, восхищается им, пошёл из-за него и ради него в Гидру и был отдан ЗС в качестве ученика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Протекция и проекция

Броку Рамлоу было пятнадцать лет, когда он впервые увидел Зимнего Солдата. Всех его друзей, всю банду «Диких» тогда буквально вырезали ребята с соседнего района. Намного старше, сильнее, с ножами и кастетами. Он хорошо помнил, как его оттеснили в самый угол. Загнали подобно какому-то зверю. Обещали бить не так сильно, будто и вправду пощадили бы самого мелкого. Хотели поиграться напоследок.

Он дрался зло и яростно, как учили старшие ребята. Но их было слишком много. И когда он не смог подняться после очередного удара, то услышал тихий хруст и истошный крик следом. Звуки ударов, металлический лязг и скрежет. И снова крики. Рамлоу нашел в себе силы подняться. Он всё видел. Видел, как железная рука ломала шеи, словно спички. Как хрупкую жизнь выбивало из тела одним точным ударом. 

Когда в переулке их осталось двое, заступившийся за него парень опустился на колени перед ним и порывисто обнял, почти лишая легкие кислорода:

\- Стив. Стив. Стив, - он повторял, как заведенный всего одно имя, цеплялся пальцами за одежду, а потом вдруг посмотрел долгим внимательным взглядом, в котором плескалась радость напополам с безумием.

Рамлоу было глубоко плевать, что у этого парня с головой. В конце концов, он спас ему жизнь. Надо быть последним уродом, чтобы не быть за это благодарным. Именно поэтому, когда незнакомец предложил:

\- Пошли со мной, Стив. 

Он слизнул кровь из разбитой губы и кивнул. Его не пугала ни металлическая рука, крепко обхватившая его ладонь, ни обеспокоенный взгляд, который на него кинули. Он чувствовал себя в полной безопасности.

***

Брок Рамлоу легко расстался с прошлой жизнью. Пьяного вусмерть отца заменил Александр Пирс, а коллекция самодельных рогаток уступила место складу холодного оружия. Он скучал разве что по уличному коту с порванным ухом, для которого тарелка у входа всегда была полна молока.

После их появления на базе Рамлоу хотели убить, но Зимний Солдат их переубедил. Посмертно. Пирс долго и со вкусом рассказывал оставшемуся персоналу об их умственных способностях. Отправил Солдата на какое-то обнуление, Брока приказал посадить под стражу до выяснения личности, а затем выдать жетон, одежду и чего-нибудь пожрать.

Ещё никогда Рамлоу не чувствовал себя так свободно.

Он узнал, что такое обнуление, когда с Зимним Солдатом его познакомили заново.

***

Брок Рамлоу быстро учился. Старшее поколение было от него в восторге. Пирс не кривил губы, когда наблюдал за его тренировками, и даже переговаривался с отделом внедрения. Но Рамлоу было на это всё откровенно плевать. Он был полностью поглощен Зимним Солдатом, который стал его учителем. Каждый жест, каждое движение не укрывалось от его цепкого и восхищенного взгляда. Солдат учил его драться и обращаться с оружием. Рамлоу разрешал трепать себя по волосам и почти с сожалением смотрел, как после этого Солдата уводят на обнуления. Рамлоу дергался от имени «Стив», как от пощечины, и злился. Он узнал всю историю сам. И он был зол не на хилого паренька из Бруклина, Стива Роджерса. Он отлично понимал, что был частично обязан ему своим спасением. Он ненавидел того, кто появился позже.

***

Брок Рамлоу видел, что Зимний Солдат уже ничему не мог его обучить. Всё остальное сводилось к отличию между его руками и металлическим протезом. Но их тренировки не прекратились. Спарринги, как только появлялось время. Иногда они забывались и били друг друга до потери сознания. Но Брок никогда не просил пощады. Ему нравилось, как Солдат смотрит на него в такие моменты. Дикий, голодный взгляд. Он выглядел почти живым. Почти человеком. Рамлоу держал этот образ в себе. Запоминал мельчайшие детали, впитывал в себя, вместе с запахом пота и щекочущим чувством на коже, оставленным отросшими волосами. Брок позволял себе всего одно касание возбужденного члена о чужое бедро. После чего заканчивал драку и удалялся в душ, чтобы, наконец, кончить в собственную руку и сто раз проклясть Пирса с его «запретом на телесный контакт с Оружием».

***

Брок Рамлоу иногда приходил к Солдату после обнуления и, отвлекая очередную лабораторную крысу в белом халате, подкручивал аппарат с морфием. И если кто-нибудь спросил охрану, куда они смотрели, те бы только отвели взгляд и промолчали.

***

Брок Рамлоу говорил Стиву «ничего личного» и безбожно врал. Это была месть. Месть за то, что Капитан Америка не удержал своего когда-то лучшего друга. 

***

Брок Рамлоу всегда знал, что не доживет до старости. Но сейчас, лежа на больничной кушетке, он думал, что умереть от рук Зимнего Солдата – не такой уж плохой конец. Он смотрел в такие же безжизненные глаза напротив и пытался прочитать чужие мысли: один точный выстрел или пару виртуозных взмахов лезвия? Брок хотел что-то сказать. Попрощаться, спросить, извиниться, признаться – всё и ничего из этого. Хотя бы открыть рот, но обожженные губы слиплись и никак не желали двигаться. Солдат смотрел долго и внимательно, пока не склонился к самому лицу и не поцеловал его в уголок губ.

\- Спасибо, Рамлоу.

Тихий голос и еле слышный треск металлических пластин – всё, что запомнилось Броку напоследок.

***

Зимний Солдат отпустил вентиль тонкой трубки, по которой потекла новая порция морфия, и продолжил считать чужой пульс. Дыхание Рамлоу выровнялось, а сердцебиение пришло в норму. Солдат неспешно повернулся к двери, перешагнул через чьё-то бессознательное тело и вышел из палаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Брок Рамлоу крепко спал.

**Author's Note:**

> Рекомендуемое музыкальное сопровождение: Jean-Pierre Taieb - Running After My Fate (http://pleer.com/tracks/9972266m5FQ).


End file.
